Normally, in a network that requires a hub terminal, the hub terminal is a fixed base station or other specific terminal where network control information is locally retained.
JP Patent Publication (Unexamined Application) No. 10-13440 discloses a means of modifying the terminal configuration in a network. JP Patent Publication (Unexamined Application) No. 7-203535 discloses a means of changing the hub terminal dynamically in a network of a plurality of terminals.
When the terminal configuration of a network is modified, the network control information retained within the hub terminal is updated. However, there has been no means of reflecting the updated control information back to a new hub terminal should the hub terminal be changed for some reason. If that happens, the network cannot be maintained.